This invention relates to a relay structure, and more particularly to an improved miniature magnetic latch relay of simplified construction.
Permanent magnet latching relays, which employ a permanent magnet to provide a latching function in both of two alternate contact positions, have been used in various configurations and more recently in microminiature size. A problem experienced with permanent magnet latching relays, and especially those relays of microminiature size, is the intricate and costly assembly of numerous parts requiring precise alignment and fastening techniques. There is significant need in the electronics industry for this type of relay in a number of important uses and applications, with the requirements of low cost and reliable operation. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a compact, microminiature permanent magnet latching relay having substantially fewer parts thereby significantly simplifying mechanical assembly resulting in lower manufacturing costs and high reliability.